Nitrogeon
'Nitrogeon '(Full name: Carlos Víctor Rodríguez Rivera) is a 21-year-old crocodile, raised in the sewers of Mexico. Personality He may be dumber than Oxyon, but his reckless personality sometimes helps him in the campaign for defending Earth. History Nitrogeon lived in the sewers of Mexico, and joined H.O.W.L as an excuse for free food (and because he wants to be a hero). He was the second to join. He once a barfight with Disco Gigan, because Nitrogeon was drunk and had "it" with Neo Gigan. Disco's reaction wasn't good, and Nitrogeon was almost killed. However, Nitrogeon, along with the other 5 original members of H.O.W.L were killed during an ambientalist protest, where a maniatic anti-H.O.W.L jerk decided to light up the HQ on fire. His severed head was found by a jolly primate who fixed him and his H.O.W.L comrades, giving him a more humanlike look and making him as tall as the others. He went searching for treasure with Oxyon, Hydrogeon, Neo Anguirus, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, The Great Fusilli, Baltan Omega, and Gourgeist. After Baltan's death, he fell into a spiked pitfall, killing the mecha-crocodile. When everyone was revived, he wished for fish. Later, Nitrogeon revealed that he was in love with Silveon. She rejected him, breakin his heart. She almost left HOWL, but ended up returning and faking being in love with him, making him happy again. He then helped fight Keronia out of Moscow with Silveon, Helyon, Ironoid and Neonoid. Nitro was then introduced to her "ex" (not really) boyfriend, Sergei the Bull. Later, Nitrogeon almost found out Silveon was faking love at a Russian restaurant, but she managed to convince him otherwise. Later, Silveon and Nitrogeon defended Moscow from Neo Jet Jaguar. After a long fight, a black, magma-like Varan arrived and attacked Nitro. Silveon chased after Neo JJ as he tried to go to the Kremlin. Nitrogeon, meanwhile, was ruthlessly assaulted by the Volcanic Varan. Eventually he managed to retreat, but extremely damaged. Abilitieshttp://wikizilla-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/Oxyon#Abilities *Bladed Tail: As you can see, Nitrogeon's long tail ends in a large laser blade. Larger than Oxyon's, he uses it for combat all the time, since he has no fancy lasers like the others. This tail can slice concrete like if it was paper. *Laser Ball: Nitrogeon comes armed with 3 laser spikes on his back. When needed, he curls into a ball and rolls towards his opponents. This may drive him on either damaging his opponent....or failing miserably. *Teeth: These are Nitrogeon's natural mechanism of defense. With 3 rows of pointed teeth, one sole bite can kill a human. *Size Changing: Like most members of project H.O.W.L., Nitrogeon isn't very big. At 5 meters tall, he's among the shortest characters in the RPverse. However, this flaw's compensated by his ability of gowing as big as an average kaiju. It only lasts 3 hours though, and it takes him one entire night to reload, similar to a Color Timer. Once the time lapse is over, Nitrogeon shrinks back to his original size Other Stuff Likes: 1. Fighting for Earth 2. Playing videogames 3. Kaiju films 4. Defending Earth 5. Fish 6. Swimming 7. Free-form jazz 8. More fish 9. Eating stuff 10. Hanging with Oxyon, friendly Kaiju, Robot Masters, and good guys in general Dislikes: 1. Evil 2. Menaceful aliens 3. Tranquilizer darts 4. Being called "lizard" 5. Richard Rasmussen 6. Any documentarist that records him 7. No fish TriviaCategory:Original Characters -Nitro's theme's shared by the majority of H.O.W.L, is the SSSP's march. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Undead Category:Cyborgs Category:Lawful Evil